


Криста Дали

by ChristaDali167



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Поезија
Genre: Multi
Language: македонски
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaDali167/pseuds/ChristaDali167
Kudos: 2





	Криста Дали

Твојата Криста Дали. 

Последните ѝ јулски ноќи,

залистокот на новиот твој животец.

Последниот живец...

Твоја за последно,

на Cветиот му доследно.

Денови до недоглед биле,

години и мигови ко века.

А таа сеуште...

Сеуште ќе... 

Криста Дали? 


End file.
